Look At Me
by Chiyume
Summary: Kiba goes to the local bar, determined to get drunk off his ass, but doesn't even seem to be capable of such an easy feat when suddenly he gets accompanied by none other than the school prodigy Neji Hyuuga. But what interest could someone like Neji have at a bar at this hour, and why is he buying Kiba beer?


The bottle of beer sitting on top of the bar counter in front of him was beginning to grow humid. No wonder; it had been almost an hour and he still hadn't finished it. It hadn't taste as good as he had thought, but he wasn't surprised – considering the recent turn of events in his life it didn't exactly come as a surprise that he wouldn't even be capable of getting his ass drunk properly.

Kiba was not in the mood for partying though and naturally Naruto had been a bitch about it; telling him that flunking one course couldn't be so bad and that he should come to the club with the rest of the gang to celebrate the fact that the winter finals were over.

"You'll get to take the test again in a week, why so low?" he had asked, to which Kiba had retorted -perhaps a bit more snappish than he should have - that his mother didn't care if he got to retake the finals or not; she would kill him regardless if she ever found out.

It was the end of the semester and a lot of people had already gone home for the holidays. Naruto was going to leave tomorrow to stay with his uncle over Christmas and New Year's. Kiba envied him. Not that Naruto's uncle was something to be jealous about – the guy was a creeper – but at least the blonde didn't have to come up with a lame ass excuse to tell his parents why he wasn't coming home for another week.

He groaned again and took another swig from the bottle, grimacing as the bitter fluid went down.

His mother would kill him. And when she was done his dad would kill him to. Fuck it; he was sure that even his dog would have a few things to say about this as well.

Why did they even have such stupid things as _theoretical_ physics tests in school?

Physics on its own was easy; you drop a rock – it falls. You put the right stuff in water - it floats. Put the wrong stuff in and they sink. Physics was easy; Kiba understood the 'how's' just fine. It was the 'why's' that he couldn't wrap his head around, even less put down on paper.

"Stupid school…" he grumbled, folding his arms on top of the counter to rest his head on, not caring that he probably looked like a drunk even though he was completely sober. Perhaps he should have gone to the club like the others… It wasn't too late to join; he could still drink his ass off, hook up with some random guy and get laid… it wasn't a solution but at least it would be something.

He reached out his hand and grasped around the bottle once more, his fingers closing around the glass container and pulling it closer.

"I would not do that if I were you."

Kiba almost jumped out of his skin.

There was a guy sitting on the barstool next to him – when the hell did he get there anyway? – and at the moment he was looking straight at Kiba with calm, completely sober eyes.

"Huh?" Kiba dumbfounded to which the stranger nodded towards the bottle in his hand.

"I said I would not drink anymore of that if I were you."

Kiba's eyes flickered to the flask, then back with annoyed suspicion.

"Why the hell not?"

The other didn't answer, he just motioned to the bartender and suddenly the beer was yanked out of Kiba's grip and a new, ice cold one already poured into a glass was resolutely put down on the counter in front of him.

"Because it's warm." The newcomer stated. "And frankly because it tastes as cheap as it costs. You look like you could use something better." Kiba scowled. For some reason he wasn't sure if the other was trying to be nice or just insult him. He brought the glass up nevertheless, lipped at the drink and quickly concluded that yes, this was indeed better than that horrible stuff he had been forcing down just now.

"Thanks." He said, torn between gratitude and hesitation and the other let off a small smile, nothing more than a quirk in the corner of his mouth but as he did it his entire face seemed to shift, growing warmer and less stoic. The person on the stool had his own glass in front of him, and as Kiba watched he brought it up and took a slow, long gulp from it, allowing the dim light from the bar to illuminate his face so Kiba could get a good look at him.

He was pale, yet not in that sickly shade that some people around campus were. Or perhaps it was the dark hair that gave it such a contrast; blackish brown and draping over his shoulders like silk all the way down to his waist were it got collected in a loose ponytail. His attires were simple, just sneakers, a pair of blue jeans and a dark, button up shirt – a complete contrast to Kiba's own torn and fringed jeans and leather jacket. But the most remarkable thing about him was not the way he dressed or the way he wore his hair – what really caught Kiba's attention was his eyes. They were a shade of lilac blue that he couldn't name even if someone paid him to, and they were so pale that in the glare from the bar lights they almost looked white; silver alabaster against the charcoal black of long lashes.

It wasn't until that peculiar gaze was directed straight at him that Kiba realized that he was staring and he quickly returned his focus back to his drink, knowing that he had totally just looked as if he was checking the other guy out and that thought was enough to make him blush like an idiot.

"Something wrong?" the stranger asked and Kiba resolutely shook his head.

"No, nothing. It's just… I've got this feeling that I should probably know you from somewhere."

"We have met before, yes." The other delicately put is glass back onto the counter.

"We have?"  
Oh, great, now he would think Kiba was a jerk for not remembering, but the other didn't show any signs of being put off by the fact that he had not been recognized

"Your room mate is currently dating my cousin. I've seen you around."

Funny, when he said it like that Kiba got a prodding feeling that he didn't mean 'you' as in him, Naruto and Hinata, but 'you' as in _just_ him. The very moment the thought crossed his mind it forced him to fight down another blush. He was being stupid. Of course this guy wasn't hitting on him; he was just trying to be nice!

He straightened up, shaking of the momentary disappointment just as quickly as it had arrived, deciding that he might as well humor this guy for a while, if not to thank him for the beer then at least in order to think of something other than his mother's grim face. And come to think of it, that face did look awfully familiar…

"Yeah, I remember you now." He gestured with the glass. "Neji, right?" That earned him another one of those small smiles and yup, Kiba's chances with this guy were officially nonexistent. Neji was straight, the entire school knew that.

"Correct." Neji praised. "And you're Kiba. Inuzuka if I'm not mistaken?"

"The One and Only." He fired of a big dog grin before taking a deep gulp of amber liquid. "Though at the moment I would have preferred it if I had been someone else." He added after he swallowed the mouth down, shoulders slumping when he remembered why he was there drinking in the first place.

"Why so?" Neji raised a brow at him, a tone of slight disbelief in his voice.

Kiba sighed, for a moment contemplating whether he should really get into that in front of this guy – Neji Hyuuga was considered to be a genius after all – but then he thought to hell with it, what harm could it do?

"Thing is, I found out that I flunked my finals in physics earlier today." He said sourly. "Now I have to stay behind for another week before I can go home for the holidays and if my parents find out why I'm as good as dead."

"Your parents sound pretty harsh. No offence." Neji pointed out, still with his brow raised. Kiba snorted.

"They're not harsh, that's not the thing, not really. It's just… they don't get mad, they just get… _disappointed_, you know what I mean?"

Neji nodded and took another drink. Kiba followed his example.

"It makes things so much worse, doesn't it?" he more said than asked. "It would be much easier if they screamed and yelled at me – that way I could at least yell back, but when they just stand there and _look_ at you."

He shuddered involuntarily. The thought alone was more than enough to make his chest clench with guilt.

"It does not sound very pleasant." Neji agreed.

"Yeah… and I guess me sitting here instead of studying ain't gonna make it much better." Kiba nudged the now empty glass further against the edge of the counter.

"I really should be studying. If I flunk out twice in a row I won't be able to go home again, _ever_."

He flicked the container again and it swayed dangerously.

"Or maybe I should just screw it all." He muttered, anger seeping into his voice. "I'm no good at tests; I'll probably end up doing even worse my second time around."

A third flick of his finger had the glass container balancing on the wooden edge for just a second until it finally weighed over and tumbled to the floor, but before it got very far Neji caught it mid-air and calmly placed it back onto the counter.

"I could help you." He offered silently and Kiba's ears immediately perked.

"You'd do that?" he asked.

Neji shrugged.

"I'm not going home for another few days anyway."

"Jeez… uh, thanks." Kiba stuttered, brain struggling to catch up with the enormous gift that had just been dumped in his lap, big bow and all. In fact it was almost too good to be true; If Neji helped him study for his test he might not just be able to pass, but also move his grade up a notch or two. Plus, he got a perfectly legitimate reason to gawk at the other's fine ass body while he did it, something that wasn't exactly privileged to just anyone. He could come up with another excuse to tell his parents, if he came home with an A- or B+ his late arrival would be forgotten anyway

"Sweet…" he mumbled.

He could see that Neji gave him a look from the corner of his eye as if saying that it really wasn't that big of a deal, but Kiba didn't care.

"Guess it's my time to buy you a drink now, huh?" he grinned and Neji nodded slowly, a playful smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"It would seem so."

/\/\/\

It was funny how quickly things went from 'barely met' to full on 'buddies' after that.

Kiba found himself relaxing more and more to the other's presence and it wasn't just because of the alcohol, because they weren't really aiming for that level of drunk. He had thought that Neji would be one of those prissy crammers whose idea of a good time was hanging out in the school library after hours, but it turned out he had been completely out on that one.

Neji was quiet and down to earth, sure, but he was in no way boring. In contrary to Kiba who just let his mouth flap all over the place before his mind had the slightest chance to keep up, Neji never spoke unless he had to and when he did it was always spot on and consistent, but executed in such a way that it often left Kiba laughing his ass off the chair he was sitting on.

Neji was a one-liner expert who didn't waste a single word. Kiba liked that.

After two hours Kiba had almost found out more about Neji than he had about Naruto after almost three years of friendship, including his family relation with Hinata – which had not been a very good one for starters but was now growing increasingly better – and also that the reason to why he was staying behind at campus was because Hinata's theater group were holding a public performance next weekend for extra credits. Kiba had laughed at first because the thought of Hinata taking the stage in front of a packed audience was more than his buzzed mind could handle, but Neji had given him such a dry look he had abruptly stopped.

"You should give her more credit." The longhaired male scolded softly.

"But c'mon, you of all people must know what she's like." Kiba objected. "I've known her for almost a year and she still shuts down completely whenever I get within ten feet of her."

"I know." Neji nodded. "But I think that's partially it. When she's on stage she's not Hinata anymore – she becomes whoever she wants to be."

Kiba thought about it for a few seconds, but he couldn't argue with the logic in that.

"You know, I hadn't really thought about it that way." He admitted.

"Of course not." Neji agreed and it took Kiba a moment to detect the teasing tone in his voice.

"Did you just insinuate that I'm stupid?" he asked, leaning closer in mocking threat.

"May I remind you who's helping who pass their test next week?" Neji pointed at him with the bottle in his hand.

"Smart-ass…" Kiba grumbled, pretending to throw a kick at the other male from his chair. "I don't get why all the girls at campus are crushing over you, you're obviously a dick."

"Crushing?" Kiba looked up and found Neji staring back at him with what he could only describe as genuine surprise and perhaps a bit of confusion.

"Yeah… crushing." He said, raising a brow. "You know, as in sitting in the cafeteria and sighing dramatically while throwing yearning glances at you when you walk by, that sorta poetic crap."

"They do?"

Seriously, what was wrong with this guy? Even a blind person could see the way half the school swaggered around the Hyuuga like a love sick puppy. Then Neji suddenly laughed, a deep, warm laugh that made Kiba's stomach flutter in a strictly none-heterosexual kind of way...

"How ironic." Neji smiled and then laughed once more quietly to himself before taking another drink from his bottle.

"Ironic?" Now it was Kiba's turn to sound confused, and Neji threw him a sideward glance, leaning closer and whispering conspiringly.

"Let's just say that when I walk through the corridors, the _female_ attention does not score very high on my list of priorities."

"Oh…" Kiba quickly gulped down the rest of his beer and Neji had no way of not noticing his sudden flustered state.

"Does it disgust you?" he asked sincerely but Kiba just shook his head frantically.

"No, no, not at all. It's just a bit… uh, shocking."

"Shocking how?"

"Jeez, man have you been living under a rock or what?" Kiba snorted, but decided not to hold out on the subject so instead he shrugged. "There are just a few girls around campus who claims to have slept with you, so I figured…"

Neji's face clouded momentarily.

"What girls?" he asked and Kiba threw his hands out.

"I don't know. One of them was a brunette. Had this weird princess Leia-thing going on with her hair, I didn't catch her name."

"I haven't slept with anyone on campus." Neji stated with heat and Kiba quickly agreed.

"Sure, sure, I believe you. Girls are all about impressing each other; she probably just said that shit to make herself look cool."

"I don't understand how spreading lies about such a thing would make anyone more liked." Neji grumbled into the bar counter and Kiba couldn't help but to cough discretely.

"In case you haven't noticed you're not exactly bad-looking." He pointed out, but when Neji turned his gaze towards him with one of his brows raised the context of what he had just said immediately sunk in.

"Uh, I mean, you don't look like the average bookworm, that's all." He added quickly.

Neji shook his head, a few of the long strands of hair falling forward and hiding his face, but Kiba was positive that he saw a smile behind there somewhere.

"You're amusing." He said, leaning back again. "And cute. Had you been gay I would probably be trying to pick you up by now."

Kiba could feel the blush burn on his face, turning his ears beet red, but when he tried to come up with an appropriate answer he could only muster a spluttered out 'thanks'. Damn, he _knew_ it! He should listen to his instincts more; the guy had basically just said that he wanted to hook up with him!

"But I suppose it wouldn't be appropriate." Neji suddenly said from his end, snapping Kiba back into reality.

"Huh?"

"As from tomorrow I'm going to be your new teacher. It would be inappropriate of me to take advantage of you're inferior position."

He was teasing him; that was abundantly clear. Well, two could play that game.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba drawled "Well, as far as I'm concerned, class doesn't start until eight o'clock in the morning. So there's plenty of time for both advantages and positions if that's what you want."

For a moment Neji almost looked dumbstruck, but then his eyes narrowed an he held Kiba's gaze with his own, studying them as if trying to deduce if Kiba was making fun of him or not. Kiba met his look head on, trying not to let it show how his heart was fighting to crash through his ribcage. Time seemed to still and then Neji shifted back to the counter with a smirk.

"So, tell me more about this big dog of yours. Akamaru, was it?"

And that right there should be enough to reveal how much the long haired male had managed to figure him out in the short matter of a few hours, because if there was one way to change the subject of a conversation with Kiba, it was bringing up his dog.

They kept talking; Kiba told Neji all about Akamaru who he had not been allowed to bring to school and of course all of the trouble he and Naruto had gotten themselves into during their first year at campus and even though he suspected that Neji didn't find all of his stories funny the other still snickered politely and sometimes even laughed out loud, inserting a few mellow jokes and pointers of his own in that subtle way of his. There were no more flirtatious jokes told during the rest of the evening, and Kiba did his darnest not to linger on the way that deliciously black shirt wrapped around Neji's body or the way he sometimes would let his hand rest on top of his own thigh, gripping slightly with narrow fingers because such details were not only inappropriate for him to notice, but also making it very hard for him to keep his head screwed on straight. Yes, he had been playing with the thought of getting laid tonight, but he had never expected to get presented with the chance to get it from the prodigy Neji Hyuuga, of all people. Who would have known that the guy swung that way? But then again… in this new light… with that hair… he wouldn't exactly call it feminine, but there was definitely something about Neji that should have tipped him off before, something that caused a continuous stirring in his gut that together with the alcohol he had ingested during the evening was downright pleasant. Kiba had never been one to back down from a challenge, not even when it ended up with him at the hospital with his arm in a cast, but for some reason the prospect of getting intimate with Neji was… intimidating. Kiba was well aware of the way the other had changed the subject earlier, something that could mean both rejection and promise, but you didn't just _ask_ about such things straight out and he wasn't sure if he wanted to engage in another flirt with the Hyuuga, because if Neji wasn't interested and shot him down point blank, then Kiba would be left without any good memories from tonight at all. He almost sighed at how pathetic he was.

He was so not getting laid tonight…

Conversation was nice though, and after another twenty minutes Kiba had thoroughly convinced himself of the fact that just because both he and Neji were gay it didn't mean that they couldn't be friends and celebrated his new insight by buying them both another round of beer.

Unfortunately – because Kiba really did think it was a shame – the bar had to close after only a couple of hours, leaving them both trudging back home to campus through a thick layer of snow that had already hidden the ground from view. Heavy snowflakes fell from the pitch black sky above them with the whisper as of a thousand wings and left all other sounds muffled in glistering white insolation as they walked down the street.

They kept talking of course, even though Kiba noticed that they were both keeping their voices very mellow, as if talking too loud could wake some imaginary winter beast lurking somewhere out there in the dark. Sometimes their hands would brush against each others as they walked and even if Kiba was almost painfully aware if the fleeting touches Neji showed no signs of noticing them. Out here in the dark his eyes almost seemed to be illuminated from within, pale blue against white and black, shining like beacons in the dusk. Kiba could feel it every time that gaze fell on him, studying him as if he was a secret the Hyuuga was just dying to figure out. He would never admit it, not even at gun point, but when those eyes settled on his face Kiba could feel his stomach flutter and knot in a way that had never been caused by another guy before, but he stubbornly refused to go into any details on why he wasn't going to do anything about that. He'd rather keep that unresolved sexual tension for himself than give up the Hyuuga's company for the sake of a potential quick fuck that might as well end in complete disaster should Neji not be feeling up to it.

He unconsciously began throwing sideward glances at the male walking next to him, taking in the delicate curve of his jaw, the narrow lips and the arch of his brow, filing the impressions away for the only part of his brain that would still be functioning later when he went to bed, indulging himself in the lonely pleasures of his own hand.

And if Neji saw his glances, then he didn't say anything about it.

Soon campus was towering up in front of them, a shadow against an even darker black and moments later the sound of their boots were heard echoing through the front hall as they made their way to the south wing in silence.

As they got closer to the doorway leading towards the west end of campus Kiba found himself bracing himself for the goodbye he knew would come. He realized that he would have liked to spend more time just enjoying the Hyuuga's company, but then he reminded himself that tomorrow he would get to spend hours with him anyway, studying of course, but still… and he frowned mentally at how ridiculously pleased he felt about that considering the chaste decision he had just made regarding his newfound interest.

However, when they reached the intersecting hallway that lead to Neji's dorm, Neji didn't slow and before Kiba knew it they had passed it, still without Neji showing any signs of stopping. Kiba threw him a questioning look and Neji returned it calmly with one brow quirked in that infuriating way, as if to challenge him to say anything about it and Kiba pretended that the butterflies in his stomach were nothing more than the beer acting up.

Then all of a sudden they were standing outside the door to the room Kiba shared with Naruto and Kiba tried very hard not to linger on the obvious resemblance to the final, critical moments of a date that scene held as he began fishing out the keys from his back pocket, unconsciously glancing down to the strip of paper that was still securely lodged in-between the door and door frame. They couldn't exactly hang ties on the handles here at campus – the teachers would freak! – so instead they had settled with this little form of communication instead; a piece of paper was inserted in the slot as they left for the night and when one of them came back the paper was removed. If the paper was replaced by a colored post-it, it was the equivalent of a very large tie dangling on the handle; a tell tale sign to the remaining room mate to fuck off elsewhere.

At the moment the strip of paper peeking out from the door was a blank page from Kiba's notebook; evidently untouched which meant that Naruto was still out partying. Kiba's gut wrenched, because just like that the notion hit him that he and Neji were alone. Very much alone.

"Well, I guess this is my stop." He rubbed his neck awkwardly, trying to sound casual. "So… I'll see you tomoro-mmphh!"

Without warning he was shoved up against the door, a pair of lips pressing tightly against his and two hands grasping around his shoulders, holding him in place. Kiba let out a startled sound in the back of his throat and opened his mouth in protest but then Neji had his _tongue_ there and everything was just blind panic when he heard himself moan into the other's mouth.

Neji crowded him against the door, one hand moving around his back and pushing; grinding their bodies together and Kiba tore his mouth away with a startled gasp because there was definitely something hard pushing against his hip and Kiba would be willing to bet his own _dog_ that it sure as hell was no cellphone.

"N-neji… wait…"

Neji's mouth moved down to his neck and began suckling at the skin just below his ear, making his eyes flutter shut.

"Tell me to stop."

The low voice in his ear made Kiba's jaw shut with a faint click of teeth.

"What?"

Lips brushed against the lobe of his ear and he shuddered involuntarily. There was a high pitched creaking sound from below and it took a few seconds for Kiba to register that it was the zipper of his jacket that was being pulled down.

"Tell me to stop… if you don't want this and I'll leave you alone."

A cool hand found its way underneath his t-shirt, playing with the partially torn fabric before snaking down to dip a lone finger inside the hem of his jeans, making his breath hitch.

"All you have to do is tell me that you haven't thought about it."

A rough squeeze on his hip didn't leave much room for speculations on what 'it' could be.

"I-…"

"I want you, Inuzuka. And I've seen the way you _look_ at me."

Kiba struggled to find his voice again and after a few stuttered attempts interrupted by Neji's tongue dragging hot against his skin he managed to get hold and haul it up from somewhere below his knees.

"L-listen I-I don't... I want…."

Shit he couldn't even say it! Not even now when Neji practically had his tongue in his ear and was rubbing up against him with an evident hard on he couldn't find the words to confess the fact that he was head over heels for the Hyuuga himself.

"Neji, please…." He pleaded, hoping to god that the other would take the hint.

He felt Neji's lips curve against his neck in response and then that hand was underneath his shirt, blunt nails dragging over his left nipple and down his ribs, making him arch into the sharp digits with a gasp.

"Shit…" Kiba hissed under his breath, because that felt _good_, and his body eagerly agreed, goose bumping and flushing in the fingers' wake, sending hot waves all the way to the tip of his toes.

Neji's mouth nipped at his pulse, hot breath ghosting over skin still cool from the weather outside, moving up to lick and bite against his jawline. Kiba was shaking now and when that wicked tongue lapped at the corner of his mouth his eyes slid shut and the faintest of whimpers passed his lips.

"One word, Kiba." The dark velvet of Neji's voice made his breath hitch. It snuck its way under his skin just as easily as the hand against his ribs had snuck its way under his shirt and the demanding undertone in it made him ache. He shouldn't want this so badly, he just met the guy, he shouldn't-

"Or perhaps you're simply too _scared_?"

The smugness in the words whispered against his lips had his eyes flash open, meeting with the pale color of Neji's own where they were held a mere inch from his face and the look he got radiated the same confident dare he had seen when Neji deliberately had chosen to follow him all the way to his door. It was a look that suddenly had Kiba's blood boiling, because if there was one thing he was not it was a _coward_!

A second later he had his tongue in Neji's mouth and two hands on the other's collar, pulling him in. Teeth clashed and lips bruised from the harshness of it, but none of them seemed to mind. This was a fight now, and Kiba had no intention of loosing it.

Neji followed the pull of the hands fisted in his jacket, pressing tighter and pinning Kiba to the door while forcefully spreading his legs with his own thigh and shoving up. The moan that ripped from Kiba's throat was almost a growl and sharp teeth bit down on Neji's lower lip as the shorter male ground down against the friction.

One of the hands on Neji's collar left and then there was a light jingle followed by the scraping sound of metal against metal and then suddenly the door swung open and they tumbled inside the room, just barely avoiding toppling over.

Neji kicked the door close behind him the moment they got inside before spinning them both around and pinning the other against the door again, this time pressing himself flush against Kiba's thigh and hip, rubbing up against him while the hand under Kiba's shirt found a nipple to roll between narrow fingers.

He felt Kiba tense beneath the touch and soon after he was shoved off and away. He hadn't expected it and he stumbled slightly as he moved back, but not without a final suckle of the other's lip.

To his surprise however, Kiba didn't snarl or yell at him, instead he shucked off his already undone jacket, walked over to the desk on the left side of the room, grabbed a bright orange post-it from a pad there and folded it into a narrow strip before shoving it into the cranny between the door and door post, just by the handle.

Shrugging off his own jacket Neji looked at him in question when Kiba turned back to face him, but Kiba just shook his head.

"Later." Was all he said before launching forward to crash his lips against Neji's once more, shoving him backwards until his back ended up pressed tightly against the window on the other side of the room in-between the two single beds. Something on the bedside table rattled to the floor and Neji hissed when the cool of glass pressed against the spot on his lower back where his shirt had ridden up and somehow that sound seemed to please the other male immensely.

"Not so tough when it all comes down to it, huh, Hyuuga?" Kiba rumbled into his mouth, one of his hands making a break from Neji's shoulder to slide down the front of his body, but before it got there two hands where on him and he got unceremoniously hurled to the side and landed sprawled out on the bed before his brain had the chance to even remember the fact of '_oh right, judo school champion_'. Neji was on top of him in a flash, straddling his thighs and pinning his left wrists in one hand above his head while the other fisted in his hair, pulling sharply and forcing him to tilt his head back, baring his neck and that actually _hurt_ damnit! Kiba growled and shot up a fist, to punch or to grab he didn't know, but Neji avoided it nimbly and instead tightened his grip around the unruly, brown strands amongst his fingers, making the male beneath him hiss in pain. Kiba tried to buck him off, but it was useless. Neji was stronger than him, and definitely more flexible; there was no way for him to escape the position he was in. And for some reason that thought excited him immensely.

He was about to aim for another punch, but then Neji released his hair and instead palmed him roughly through his jeans without any warning what so ever.

Kiba gasped, feeling as if he had gotten the air punched out of his lungs as the yearning heat in his stomach flared up and made his cock twitch expectantly beneath the touch.

"Tell me you want this." Neji demanded, voice low. "I want to hear you say it."

Kiba bit down on his lip, hesitantly. Wasn't it obvious already that he did? Why was the other so set on the fact that it had to be said out loud?

They had forgotten to turn the lights on when they entered the room and the only source of illumination came from the streetlights below the window. During some point of their fight the string that held Neji's hair together had loosened and stray strands of dark hair were now falling down over his shoulders, still moist and slightly stripy from the melted snow outside. It made him look feral and dangerous and Kiba had to admit that it looked pretty fucking hot.

"Just say it… a single word and I promise you won't regret it."

The hand over his crotch had lightened its pressure, but it hadn't stopped. Neji's fingers where sliding along his rigid hardness, almost gripping but unable to reach all the way around because of the rough fabric. Up and down, gentle but coaxing and Kiba had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from moaning when a sudden twist of that wrist brought white spots dancing in front of his eyes.

"Don't you like this?" Neji's voice was but a raspy whisper in the dark, his face hidden in shadow. "You do, don't you? You're all hard for me right here." A specifically slow drag of fingertips with just the barest hint of nails made Kiba screw his eyes shut. "Doesn't it feel good?" Neji insisted and it took all Kiba had not to nod in response. His breaths were coming in heavy gushes now, mind set and determined not to show just what Neji was doing to him, biting the inside of his cheeks to the point of drawing blood in order to stay quiet, but damn it he wasn't sure if he would be able to hold on much longer. He shouldn't be reacting this way, he shouldn't want this so desperately but he did, fuck, he did. Neji's touch was like nothing he had ever felt and when the thought hit that the Hyuuga had still to touch him with no clothes on it almost had him whimpering. Neji was right, it was good, and he was hard, but shit was he really doing this?

Was he?

His hand shot down and gripped the one working him through his trousers and stopped it, eyes fixed onto the silvery ones above him. There was a long silence as Neji returned his gaze quietly and with only a hint of anticipation hidden in the depths of those eyes. The clock on Naruto's bedside table was ticking loudly in the sudden void, filling up the space with the click of cogs turning slowly and mechanics whirring. Then Kiba's grip tightened just for a second before it slowly lowered Neji's hand back down to splay over the top of his hip, sliding it underneath his t-shirt.

"I'm not an easy fuck, so if you think I'm doing this for kicks-…" he started threateningly, but Neji shook his head.

"I don't." He promised, rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin before leaning down. Kiba thought he was going to kiss him, but instead Neji's mouth found the rim of his ear, nibbling at it softly as his hand gripped his erection through the fabric once more.

"I wouldn't be here if I thought you were. But then again…" Fingers moved up and pinched his nipple, calloused pads rolling the hardened nub of flesh slowly. "…I believe screwing the teacher is not exactly considered to be 'good behavior'."

"_Soon to be_ teacher." Kiba corrected, if not a little shaky, but Neji just looked at him and smiled. A _cruel_ smile that made Kiba's mouth go dry and then there was new pressure against his groin when fingers squeezed him tightly and this time Kiba _did_ moan, almost startling himself with how loud he was, but there was no reason to hold back now. The sound must have caught the Hyuuga off guard because then there was another sound, a mix between a gasp and a growl and then his shirt was just _gone_ as Neji tore it over his head with a snarl. He began working on Kiba's jeans, but didn't get very far before the other shoved him backwards and switched their positions, not caring about finesse or delicacy when the buttons of Neji's black shirt were sent flying across the room along with the sound of tearing fabric before their lips clashed in one of the most filthy kisses Kiba had ever shared.

"You're paying for that." Neji huffed into his mouth as Kiba tore the last button off and splayed the dark shirt open.

"Shut up."

Never before had Kiba felt so constricted in a pair of trousers. Now when it was clear that this was actually happening his dick had taken it on itself to simply try and burst straight through the fly. Every single movement was strangling and pinching and when the top button finally popped free the rest of the zipper came undone almost by itself and Kiba didn't know whether to moan or laugh with relief.

"Impressive." The dry tone of Neji's voice actually did make him snort out a laugh but it quickly morphed into a strangled groan when long fingers dipped inside his boxers, wrapped around and began stroking his erection in slow, steady strokes.

"Impressive indeed…"

Kiba moaned as Neji worked him in an almost tedious pace. He wanted to thrust into the grip, but when he tried Neji simply followed with the movement, denying him the increased friction he so feverishly wanted. He knew he must look like a complete whore trying to fuck into another guys hand like that, but damnit he couldn't stop himself.

It seemed however, that Neji could, releasing the grip and leaving the straining muscle without any friction what so ever, settling back against the pillow with one hand underneath his head ignoring the disgruntled whimper that followed when Kiba stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Neji said, "It's not like this is all about you."

Slowly, Kiba's mind caught up to what the other was implying. Brown eyes drifted down along the half undressed torso that showed under the parted shirt, over taut abs and the curve of hipbones before settling on the evident bulge in Neji's jeans.

Mouth suddenly bone dry he flashed another look at Neji's face, but was only met with an expectant tilt of the head.

Ass.

Of course this whole thing would involve mutual touching, he knew that. And he wasn't exactly unwilling either, but for some reason this felt bigger than just any casual gripping and jerking. This had to be better and he suddenly realized that he actually wanted to _impress_ Neji with this. How stupid wasn't that?

With fingers close to trembling – for god's sake! – he reached out and started undoing the zipper, revealing a pair of dark grey boxers as the teeth of the chain slid apart. Nimble fingertips brushed across the cotton and he heard Neji's breath hitch, ever so lightly and that was enough to ignite that competitive little spark inside him into full flame. Fingers griped boldly, rubbing the head through the already moist fabric and he wasn't disappointed when Neji's head tipped back and he moaned, low and breathlessly. Oh shit, that was almost too sexy to be healthy! It fueled him even further, because every sound coaxed out of Neji's mouth was a victory; payback for the sudden attack in the hallway before and Kiba made sure to use every single, dirty little trick that he had ever picked up to make sure that those noises kept on flowing as he continued to rub him through his boxers. Freeing the Hyuuga's member from the confines of the dark material he almost failed to hide a grin. Neji was circumcised; meaning that the thing Kiba had in store for him next would be even twice as effective. He licked his palm in broad swipes, making sure that Neji saw what he was doing before lowering it back down, rubbing the slick, close to dripping surface over the head of the erection in rapid swirls at the same time as he stroked the length below with his other hand. Neji's hands shot down and buried themselves into the sheets by his sides, fisting and strangling the fabric between fingers drawn so tight the knuckles whitened and he let out a sound so unbelievably hot that it made Kiba feel like he was high on drugs.

He had expected Neji to be quiet, since he hadn't been very talkative during the rest of the evening but as it turned out, the longhaired male proved to be surprisingly vocal. Not that the sounds Kiba wrung out of his throat made any sense, being just a jumbled mess of syllables and broken words that could have become whole sentences if Kiba hadn't torn them apart with the wicked play of his hand, but Kiba didn't care. Neji's voice stirred in him, every breath and gasp going through him like lightning and he wasn't really aware of that he had begun rubbing himself against the sheets in time with the thrust of his own hand, only that it felt fucking _amazing_.

Then suddenly there was a hand on his wrist, pulling him off and he looked up, dumbstruck. As stupid as it sounded he had almost hoped that he'd be able to get Neji off with his hand alone and being interrupted so rudely made him feel like he had been robed of his own victory. At least that's what it felt like until the moment his eyes settled on Neji's face.

With pupils blown to hell with only a hint of iridescent blue visible at the rims, like shining orbs in the dark, Neji was absolutely gorgeous. Sweaty strands of hair was plastered over his forehead and clung to his skin all the way beyond his collarbone, tangling in a complicated web over his heaving chest from the writhing and throwing of his head against the pillow. He would have looked downright fuckable if it hadn't been for the hard grip on Kiba's wrist and the predatory way he was looking at him, as if Kiba was a piece of meat ready to be devoured.

"On your back." He ordered, pushing at Kiba before he had even finished his sentence, the poor remains of his shirt coming off just as fast and getting thrown to the side.

"Why?" Kiba snatched his hand out of the grip, suspicion rising in his head. On your back usually meant bottoming, and the only time Kiba ever took something from that end was when he was enjoying himself during his own personal time. Period.

A fist shot out and grabbed him by the neck, dragging him down to splay against the other's chest and he yelped when he felt the wet lick of a tongue against his ear.

"Fine," Neji purred; a dark promise in his voice, "on top it is then."

Neji's free arm wrapped around his back, pinning him down until he was flush against Neji's body with his face pressing into the other's neck, unable to twist around to see what was going on.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded, but his voice cracked when an evidently suckling noise was heard just next to his hear.

"Just relax, I won't hurt you."

"That's not what I meant and you know it, now let go!"

He began wriggling and trashing to get away, but Neji's grip was unyielding.

"I said relax." He scolded.

"I'm not your bitch," Kiba growled, "If anyone's topping tonight it's going to be me!"

"Hey!" slicked hands suddenly gripped him by the chin and forced his head up until he came face to face with Neji's pale stare.

"_You_ wanted this, remember?"

"I wanted _you_ alright, I never said anything about _this_." Kiba snarled, still lingering on the 'this' when Neji's mouth were on his again, efficiently shutting him up. It wasn't a long kiss, and there wasn't even any tongue in there, but it was enough to throw Kiba off his game long enough for Neji to get a word in.

"You're not stupid." He pointed out "And neither am I. You've been around the bend, I can tell… So you know what I have to do. Just like you know how uncomfortable it will be for you if I don't."

Kiba swallowed hard, trying to look stoic but eventually nodded, not in agreement but as confirmation to the fact that yes, he did know.

"I don't bottom." He murmured stubbornly and the finger's against his jaw let up but didn't leave, a thumb moving up to rub against his cheek.

"Haven't the thought ever crossed your mind at least?" Neji asked, genuine question in his voice and Kiba couldn't' decide if he was relieved or embarrassed over the fact that Neji showed such concern towards him.

"It won't make you any less of a person if you would." Neji continued slowly. "And the secret's safe with me, I give you my word."

Neji's face softened and he let up the pressure of his arm, allowing Kiba to crawl up to support himself on his own elbows. The grip on Kiba's face disappeared and four saliva glistening fingers were brought into his field of vision. Kiba looked at them, a panicked sing-song chant of "_slot A goes into slot B_" screaming in his head, but then Neji leaned forward and caught his eyes – Sincere. Honest.

Safe.

"Do you trust me?"

Kiba swatted the hand away with a snort, trying to divert the attention from the severe chick-flick moment that was about to transpire.

"Just shut up and get going already." He grunted and Neji actually laughed at the sullen tone in his voice, making Kiba jab a fist against his shoulder and just like that the tension was gone.

"I'll go slow." Neji assured him and wrapped his arm around his waist again, but gently and in assurance this time.

"I can tell." Kiba rolled his eyes to the ceiling "God, you take forfuckingever."

An appreciative glint flashed in Neji's opal eyes.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you like it a bit rough."

"Look who's talking." Kiba snorted. "As if getting smashed up against the window wasn't a major turn on for you."

"True." Neji nodded in agreement, letting his tongue dart out to spread more saliva over the drying fingers. "But it's nothing compared to the thought of you fucking yourself on my cock."

Kiba's entire body shuddered, not entirely against his will, but he sent a glare at the other nonetheless.

"If we ever get there." He said pointedly and he was about to say something else, some witty taunt to set the other one ablaze and to keep his own thoughts away from what 'there' actually meant for him, but whatever his mind came up with got drowned out from the sensation of something wet and cold sliding up against his entrance and he jerked, instinctively trying to escape the feeling.

"Relax." Neji cooed against his ear, the arm around his waist holding him in place as the lone digit relentlessly kept pushing further.

"Easy for you to say." He gritted out, clenching his teeth so hard he almost feared they would shatter from the pressure.

It was a horrible feeling, having something push inside your body like that, knowing you didn't have any control over it, and maybe he was tensing up because of that because it hurt like it never had when he did it to himself. Foreign and unfamiliar, a slow, aching burn that made his chest clench and his lungs to give out on him. He couldn't breathe, it was too much and when the first knuckle finally slid past the tight ring of muscles he released a shaky breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding before gasping out loudly when the finger _moved_ inside him.

"Fuck…!"

"You're doing great." Came the response, even though Neji's voice had suddenly gone deeper, huskier. "Patience."

"I've never been much for patience." Kiba objected sourly. "I mean… not that I've never tried this before, but… It didn't feel good having someone else doing it so I didn't… ha… I didn't go there it again."

"Then you did it wrong." The finger wriggled once more and it dawned on Kiba that Neji was doing that motion on purpose, that he was looking for _that_ spot already.

"W-wait, Neji you can't-_ah_!"

A satisfied 'hn' was heard against his neck and oh, _oh yes_, Kiba had been doing it wrong; all _kinds_ of wrong! He arched up, eyes screwed shut as he braced himself fully on his arms, pushing back.

"N-neji! Shit… Oh fuck that's- oh _fuck_!"

"Yes… just like that…" Neji mused and Kiba knew that he was looking at his face, and the thought made him quiver all over because that was just too intimate and far too soon, but god damn…

Soon a second finger slotted into place next to the first one and Kiba's hands clenched around the sheets as the two began thrusting in and out, scissoring and stabbing into him in that sharp, delirious way that made him feel like he was being electrocuted from within and he gasped, choking on his own breath. Neji's voice was like warm honey from below as he slowly pulled him to pieces with every cruel flick of those fingers, whispering and mumbling hot distractions into his ear. A third finger was added and after that a fourth at the same time as the digits speeded up, Neji's self-control slowly faltering. The pain was but a low throb now, and the burn has been reduced into something more docile, less aggressive than the stinging sensation from earlier. Every rub against Kiba's prostate provoked flashes of light to bloom on the inside of his eyelids and even though he wasn't crying out anymore he was still breathing out low curses under his breath; a low litany of 'fuckfuckoh_fuck_'that fell from his almost immovable lips in a steady stream and he dared not open his eyes because he could _fee_l Neji's eyes on him, burning like fire against his skin. A particular well angled thrust made him throw his head back and moan loudly and he felt Neji's hips jerk beneath him as Kiba pushed down onto the digits, forcing them deeper inside himself.

"Damn, Kiba…" Neji hissed. "If only you could see yourself right now… "

The arm around him tightened possessively and Kiba felt the tip of a tongue flicker over his left nipple and he moaned loudly, trembling and shaking all over.

"Wanna see you loose control like this… Wanna make you scream my name. Jesus, I wanna-…"

Kiba fell forwards when the hand in his ass started moving even faster, ramming into him in a ruthless pace that had him screaming out pure ecstasy into the pillow below Neji's head because shit, shit, _shit_!

His cock smeared precum all over their stomachs as he was sent rocking back and forth from the sheer force of the onslaught from behind, trapped between their bodies and holy shit, oh holy fuck -!

"Oh god," he gasped, "Oh fuck Neji, I-…! I'm gonna-…!"

"Damn right you are." Neji hummed and that was it, that single sound sent him hurling over the edge so hard the whiteness in his head threatened to turn blinding black as he came, spilling his release and coating both of their stomachs in it as he rode his high out against the dip of Neji's hip. His arms gave out from underneath him and he fell down, milking the last of his climax out with just the exhausted rutting of his pelvis and Neji's hand came up from his back to stroke him over the hair, altering between pulling possessively and combing through it with smooth fingers.

"God you're so beautiful… " He whispered against his neck, nibbling over his racing pulse with shallow teeth. "I could watch you all night; make you come over and over again, just so I can see that beautiful face you make…"

Through his haze Kiba felt the fingers inside him leave as the body below him shifted, the rustle of clothing following soon after and then there was something pressing against him that even in his state of delirium had him moving up and away with a gasp. Strong fingers gripped around his hips and held him still.

"Don't you dare move. " Neji growled. "You stay exactly where you are."

"Neji, I can't-! You're-…" The words 'too big' balanced on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back with a groan when those hands began pushing him down and that something that could only be Neji's cock started breaching him in an agonizingly slow pace.

"You're so tight… even after that and you're still… ah, Kiba…!"

Finally, finally Kiba opened his eyes, looking down and he almost regretted coming just now because the look on Neji's face would have done it for him without even being touched. He had his head thrown back against the pillow, the tendons in his neck straining as he pressed into it and his eyes were swaying on half-mast, glazed over and Kiba understood with a clarity that almost had him reeling that Neji was holding himself _back_.

"God…" he whispered.

Neji's eyes regained some of their focus and the corner of his lip twitched in amusement.

"Sweet talker." He grumbled.

Kiba didn't really know what to answer to that so instead he tilted his hips and rocked back, pushing himself down another inch and the momentary painful stretch was so totally worth it when he saw those opal eyes roll back in the other teen's head.

"Don't get too full of yourself." He lectured, but Neji just huffed out a strained laughter.

"Why should I?" he panted, mirth gleaming in his gaze as he rolled his hips suggestively, making Kiba's breath catch with surprise. "You're doing such a fantastic job for me."

One of Kiba's hands grasped around a thick strand of dark brown hair and pulled hard, earning a hiss from below.

"Dogs shouldn't get too cocky when they're wearing a leash." He teased and tugged once again for good measure before leaning down and catching the Hyuuga's bottom lip with his teeth, allowing the weight of his body to ease himself down until he felt the jut of hips against the curve of his own ass while he muffled the other's strangled groan with his mouth as Neji bottomed out inside him.

"That's a good boy." He breathed with a smirk, feeling rather smug that he had managed it all without moaning himself, but his triumph was short lived because then Neji suddenly straightened with a growl, grabbed him by the biceps and sat them both up, shoving him down with brute strength and making Kiba howl when sharp teeth clamped down on the skin between his neck and shoulder. Hips pistoned up, harsh and ruthless, pounding into him from below and Kiba was not even aware of the fact that both his hands were now fisted in Neji's long hair behind the other's back, holding on for dear life and that his voice had become nothing but hoarse, broken cries against the ceiling, ripping out of his lungs with each sadistically well aimed thrust.

He felt Neji's tongue swipe wet patterns over his neck, suckling at his collarbone and worrying the swollen patches with his teeth and it was such a good, throbbing pain that he didn't know if he wanted it to stop or continue forever, only that it was Neji, inside and around him, fucking _inside_ him, ripping his very sanity to pieces.

Then suddenly Neji stilled, and Kiba slouched forward, grateful for a moment to catch the breath clawing at his throat. The next second the word 'down' was breathed out against his ear and he was shoved backwards against the mattress as Neji pulled out of him, leaving him confused and dazed while sprawled on his back over the sheets.

"What?" he gasped, but Neji only pushed at his side, urging him to roll over.

"Turn around." He said and Kiba obediently sat up, although not quick enough it would seem because Neji grabbed him by the wrist and hauled him around, pinning the arm behind Kiba's back in a tight, but not uncomfortable grip.

"Perhaps I should get _you_ a leash, hm?" he hummed - and boy, that thought really shouldn't turn Kiba on as much as it did- before slowly easing inside him again and this time there was no pain, only bliss as he filled Kiba to the core before pushing him forward and shoving the young male's face down into the mattress and oh yeah, that's it, that's the angle right there!

"Oh yes… Oh, _god_ yes!"

Kiba couldn't stop himself and he was so incredibly grateful the there was basically no one left in the dorm to hear him because shit, he had no idea he was capable of making sounds like this. He's bucking into Neji's movements, wanting it harder, deeper and he thinks he's saying it, _screaming_ it out loud but he doesn't have the coherency left to remember as he feels the heat in his gut beginning to pool again. Neji's still not going fast enough, his thrusts far too gentle, but for some reason Kiba's convinced that it's not because he's worried about Kiba's welfare - the bastard is _teasing_ him.

Then there's finger's in his hair again and Kiba's hoisted up once more until his back is arching and his head is resting against Neji's shoulder, body drawn tight like a bow and he has to reach back grab around Neji's waist with his free hand in order to maintain his balance.

"Open your eyes." Kiba wasn't even aware that they were shut until Neji mouthed the order against the ridge of his ear, words so soft in comparison to the hand in his hair and he snapped his eyes open only to have every last drop of sanity drained from his system when he saw why Neji had wanted him in this position in the first place.

His reflection was staring back at him from the mirror between the door and the wardrobe on the opposite wall, and when held like this there was no escape from the vision before him. His own dick was standing proud from between his legs, contours sharp and distinct in the light coming from outside the window. The muscles in his chest and stomach tensed as his torso was forced back, flexing with every intake of breath and his entire body was covered in a glistening shine of sweat. As he watched, a drop escaped from his temple and slithered down his throat, continuing along his chest and abs until it disappeared amongst the course line of hair that trailed down to his straining erection.

Behind him, Neji was slowing down even more, dragging lazily in and out of him and Kiba quivered when he realized that the other was going to make him watch this: that he was going to make him watch himself get fucked on another man's cock and that Kiba was going to fucking _like_ it.

"Look at me."

Kiba's eyes flickers from his own reflection to focus on Neji's in the mirror and this time he actually whines, a pathetic, desperate little sound that he will hate himself for afterwards because Neji's eyes are drilling into him and even when dulled through the haze of the mirror those eyes are enough to set his entire soul on fire.

"Look at you."

Kiba obeys, moaning loudly when Neji thrusts into him anew, slowly.

"I want you to watch me when I ruin you…" he murmurs and Kiba's control falters, unable to bring himself to look away from the other's face. He's lost, caught in the silver maze of Neji's eyes as the other keeps whispering into his ear, possessive words that claws at him from the inside, the sweet, sweet feeling of being trapped and owned like this coursing through him like sparks of electricity, short-circuiting his system when he realizes that Neji can do whatever he wants to him and Kiba won't be able - doesn't even _want_ to stop him.

"I want you to _see_ what you allow me to do…" Neji almost growls, as if he had been reading his mind and Kiba lets out a sob because fuck he's so close now, but nothings even near hard or fast enough and he wants to touch himself so badly he aches. He lets go of Neji's body and tries to reach down, but the hand in his hair shots down and grabs hold of his arm instead, tearing it back to join the other limb still held captive behind his back.

"Oh no you don't." Neji scolds softly. "You're going to come from my cock inside you, or I leave you like this, you understand?"

"You son of a- oh…!" Kiba's eyes fluttered when Neji snapped his hips forward and he would have lost his balance had it not been for the strong grip on his arms holding him up. Then Neji moved to the left, forcing him along with him as he turned their positions to the side and then he pulled back out of him almost completely until the head of his erection was the only thing left inside and then he stopped.

"Neji, for fuck's sake!" Kiba threw his head back, trying to regain some leverage, but his body didn't budge and inch. This was torture, downright and simple! Kiba had never been one to drag things out; he took what he wanted when he wanted it, he always had, so how come he had ended up like _this_? Neji obviously found his lack of patience amusing, and he was using that against him to push him closer and closer towards the edge but refusing him to leap off the cliff before he said so. It was horrible! Evil, grim and manipulative… and absolutely god damn wonderful.

"C'mon," Neji purred behind him. "You know you want it like this…" Neji's face nudged at his chin until he was facing the mirror once more, meeting the other's reflected gaze. He could see them both in profile now; his own cock hanging thick and heavy, unattended, and he could see the long stretch of Neji's erection where they joined and he whimpered loudly because seeing that made everything so much better and so much worse at the same time. He wouldn't be able to deal with that, watching Neji disappear inside him, filling him up and seeing him _move_ and he had to shut his eyes to keep it all out. If he watched that he would go insane, he would explode right there on the spot and then Neji would have to spend the rest of the night picking the pieces of his shattered psyche off the walls.

"Don't you want to see it?" he heard Neji ask sweetly. "Don't you wanna watch when you fuck yourself on me? All rough and dirty, just the way you like it…"

He rolled his hips once, just the most shallow of movements and that's when Kiba gave up, unable to take anymore and he shoved back so hard he made Neji's voice hitch in his throat, but the small sound was covered by his own garbled noises as he moved again, impaling himself over and over on Neji's dick.

His fingers are clawing in the air, desperately looking for something to hold on to, but finds nothing and he growls and he whines because it's just too damn good, it's too exposed and he's too fucking helpless to do anything but continue, fucking himself like a whore while moaning the other's name.

"Neji… oh, Neji… Oh…"

Then suddenly, there's something wet on his lower back and it slides all the way up to behind his ear in one single, intoxicatingly cruel swipe and Kiba's eyes fly open and he stops breathing for almost a full five seconds because Neji is _licking_ him like a fucking cat.

"That's it…" Neji moaned. "Look, Kiba…Look at what you're doing to me…"

And Kiba looks, by god he looks and Neji's eyes are meeting his, completely glazed over, bruised lips mouthing against Kiba's ear and Kiba can feel the finger's behind his back press into his skin when Neji's hips twitches, fighting the urge to give into and join the frantic rhythm of Kiba's motions. The sight makes Kiba's stomach tighten almost painfully and he rolls his hips, gasping and moaning with his mouth hanging open, gulping in air as his body becomes slick with the sweat beading on his skin.

"Oh, yes… oh fuck yes, Kiba just like that… don't stop, whatever you do, don't'-… oh… oh please, I can't-…"

Somewhere, something snaps. Kiba can almost hear when the strings of restraints are pulled tight and then finally gives away when Neji thrusts back into him with abandon, hips stuttering erratically and pounding against Kiba's sweet spot in a pace that is next to nonexistent with a face lost in helpless ecstasy. Then suddenly he's falling forward when Neji lets go of his right arm, and when he sees Neji's hand grip him from behind he braces himself on the bed, unable to move because there's just too much pleasure, too many sensations to function. There's only so much that anyone can take and Kiba screams, he knows that but there's no stopping it, he can't, he just can't and then he's coming, thick spurts of white shooting across the sheets as his second orgasm wrecks havoc throughout his entire being. Unable to stop it his eyes slides shut to the image of Neji opening his mouth in a silent cry while pressing his forehead against his neck, and Kiba feels the foreign pulsing heat from when Neji releases inside him with a groan, pumping up with hips and hand until they're both wrung dry and Kiba barely notices the sticky moisture that trickles down his thigh moments later, too lost and too far gone.

They tumble down, neither of them strong enough to keep upright and for a moment Kiba is suffocated by Neji's weight on his back before the other rolls off, sliding out of him in the process before ending up sprawled out next to him on his back, chest heaving.

Kiba's lying with his face down and he's vaguely aware that he now basically has his own cum smeared all over his body from the neck and down but frankly he couldn't care less.

For a few moments the only things that are heard are Naruto's stupid clock and the sound of their own ragged breaths as they come down, the afterglow still buzzing inside their heads and making anything even resembling to moving impossible.

Slowly, things grow quiet. There's still snow falling outside the window, the flakes casting shadows on the lit up square on the floor on their way down and Kiba finds himself lost in their irregular, dancing pattern when the mattress shifts and Neji stands up from the bed.

"It's late." He says, almost whispers as he pulls his trousers back up and it hits Kiba that none of them actually got completely naked; jeans and boxers pooling around their knees the entire time.

"I should get going before your roommate gets back. Won't be much of a secret if he finds us both here."

The bitter tone of his voice stirs Kiba from his thoughts, but he doesn't register the words until Neji moves to grab his jacket lying on the floor.

A hand shoots out, fisting in thin fabric and holds.

Neji looks down at the fingers clasping the hem of his shirt and then slowly moves his gaze up.

"Please…" Kiba has no words, to exhausted to come up with an excuse that would make this sound or look any less desperate than it was and far too tired and wrung out to even care.

"Please… stay a bit longer."

Neji watches him, for ages it seems and then the jacket is dropped to the floor with a rustle and the bed dips as the Hyuuga climbs back in, but it's not until a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind that Kiba allows himself to relax. It's a very intimate gesture and Kiba knows that he should feel embarrassed about it, being treated like a girl, but then when thinking back, this was probably the less girly thing he had done all evening. So he swats the judgmental thoughts away with a huff and snuggles into the other's embrace, deciding that it's a feeling he could probably learn to get used to.


End file.
